


Il Galateo del Funerale

by sentenza



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV) - Fandom
Genre: Camorra, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Napoli, Sesso Anale, infedeltà coniugale, linguaggio scurrile, mafia, non Canon, precedente sesso con un minore, precendente morte di personaggi principali, scena mancante, sesso in macchina, top!Genny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/pseuds/sentenza
Summary: Nella prima puntata della terza stagione, Gennaro aiuta Ciro a vendicarsi di Malammore, l'assassino materiale della piccola Maria Rita. Compiuta la sua vendetta, l'uomo chiede all'amico di accompagnarlo in aeroporto dove si dicono addio.





	Il Galateo del Funerale

**Author's Note:**

> I dialoghi in corsivo sono presi direttamente dall'episodio.

~  _Il galateo del funerale_ ~

  
 

Con tutti i posti in cui poteva chiedermi di portarlo, proprio qui! Speravo mi avrebbe chiesto di trovargli un posto sicuro in periferia o una casa tranquilla sulla costa, addirittura che mi chiedesse di portarlo su con me, a Roma, ma non in aeroporto!

Dannazione, com'è stretta 'sta macchina. Non ho neanche metà culo giù dal sedile posteriore e ho già le ginocchia piantate nel retro di quello del guidatore. -Uh, abbassati un altro poco.- mi ansima lui in un orecchio, cercando di farsi più avanti con le ginocchia per risalire sul mio uccello, che in questa macchina per nani continua a scivolargli fuori.

Avrei dovuto prendere il BMW bianco, quello ha pure i vetri oscurati, penso scivolando leggermente di lato e mettendo un piede quasi sulla leva del cambio, sai che risate farla franca per aver appena ammazzato tre tizi solo per farsi beccare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.

Ora che le sue gambe hanno più spazio inizia a prendere velocità ma il ritmo resta fiacco e incostante, così lo circondo con le mie braccia e gli afferro il culo con le mani, aiutandolo a restare in posizione. É esausto, probabilmente non dorme né magia da giorni, né tanto meno si deve essere cambiato o fatto una doccia a giudicare da come è conciato. -Ah, sì, così... Quanto sei bravo, amò.- gemo, affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Non posso certo dire che profumi, anzi. Però c'è qualcosa nel suo odore che mi fa inspirare a pieni polmoni e aumentare la salivazione. Una specie di sincerità, rifletto mordendo una clavicola e dando un colpo di reni che quasi gli fa sbattere la testa contro il tettuccio. Ciro è sempre stato una creatura vanitosa, posso contarle sulle dita di una mano le volte che in questi venti anni l'ho visto non perfettamente rasato, vestito o profumato, infatti è sempre stato uno di quegli uomini che adora farsi il bagno nel dopobarba. Avere anche solo un vago sentore del suo odore, quello vero, naturale, è sempre stata un'impresa, quindi ne approfitto per stamparmelo nella memoria, visto anche come potrebbe benissimo essere l'ultima volta che ci vediamo.

No, impossibile. Siamo legati, il destino troverà di certo un modo per riportare lui al mio fianco o io al suo, non importa quanti chilometri o anni ci separeranno. E non è per marchiarlo come mio anche quando sarà partito che gli lascio una catena di succhiotti attorno alla base del collo, né mi sono rifiutato di usare il preservativo per lasciargli dentro qualcosa di me che non potrà lavare via con facilità. Io lo so che questo non è un addio. Lo so e basta.

Alzo leggermente la testa e gli appoggio la bocca aperta sul lato del collo, dove sento la giugulare battere, ho a malapena inumidito la pelle con la lingua che una delle mani di Ciro si stacca dal bordo dello schienale e mi afferra i capelli della nuca. -No, Gennà...- rantola con voce lamentosa. Non mi ha mai permesso di lasciargli segni che fossero visibili. In realtà fino a quando c'è stata Deborah, non mi ha mai permesso di lasciargli segni, punto. Allora mi accontento, gli levo una mano dal culo e con uno strattone faccio saltare un paio di bottoni alla camicia scura che indossa, liberando la pelle vergine della spalla e mi ci avvento. La mano che mi stringeva i capelli si fa più dolce così io lascio atterrare la mia con forza su una sua coscia nuda, il palmo ben aperto a sentire il muscolo che si rilassa e si contrae col ritmo della sua cavalcata.

Mi è sempre piaciuto toccarlo in quei posti dove la carne è più morbida, le cosce, il ventre, i fianchi e anche il petto quando metteva su un po' di peso, anche se so che a lui dà fastidio. Lo fa sentire come una femmina, mi aveva confessato, rosso in faccia, diversi anni fa. Quello che io gli avevo detto in risposta aveva causato la nostra vera prima lite, così seria che era volato anche qualche pugno e io non avevo dormito per una settimana terrorizzato dall'idea che, per ripicca, lui potesse raccontare qualcosa di quello che facevamo a mio padre.

Ovviamente era un'idea idiota, visto che all'epoca io avevo diciotto anni e lui quasi ventotto, e se mio padre ne avesse avuto anche solo un sospetto di quello che stava succedendo Ciro sarebbe stato un uomo morto. Specie se avesse saputo che la prima volta che avevamo scopato io ne avevo appena sedici. Nonostante quella notte fossi ubriaco e anche piuttosto fatto me lo ricordo come se fosse successo 'sta mattina, e ripensandoci anni dopo, anche se ero stato io a spingerlo in un angolo buio del locale, ficcargli la lingua in gola e dirgli che se lo diceva a qualcuno lo ammazzavo, avevo sempre avuto il dubbio che fosse stato lui, in un qualche modo, a spingermi a farlo.

Non era stata la mia prima volta in assoluto, ma di sicuro era stata la prima volta che ero venuto dentro qualcuno, durando neanche tre imbarazzanti minuti, e anche se non avevamo certo un rapporto esclusivo, io potevo farmi qualsiasi ragazza che mi piacesse mentre lui era già sposato e, sospetto, lasciasse Rosario avere un assaggio di quando in quando, anche se io gli avevo sempre vietato di scopare con altri uomini, mi aveva essenzialmente tenuto per le palle fino a quando non ero partito per l'Honduras. Immagino che farsi chiavare da un ragazzino e farsi chiavare da un uomo siano due cose diverse.

Ma forse era stata anche colpa mia, se le cose tra noi erano finite nel cesso. Al mio ritorno Ciro era venuto da me, mi aveva detto che gli ero mancato e poi, incredibilmente, aveva iniziato lui un bacio, per tutta risposta io lo avevo costretto con una pistola a farmi una pompa da sotto la scrivania di mio padre. Ogni volta che ci ripenso sento il sangue accendermisi e anche oggi non fa eccezione, sento qualcosa nelle palle contrarsi e lo afferro per i fianchi facendo sbattere rumorosamente il suo culo contro le mie cosce.

Lascia cadere la fronte contro lo schienale e un gemito gli esplode fuori dalla gola, come se non avesse più spazio per tenerselo dentro, ora che il mio uccello è così a fondo. Abbiamo usato solo lo sputo e anche se quando mi eccito mi si bagna sempre molto l'uccello, sento il bruciore farsi strada sotto al piacere. Se fa male a me deve far male anche a lui. Fermarsi non è un'opzione, quindi non resta che sbrigarsi. Gli levo la bocca di dosso, me lo stringo contro con tutte e due le braccia e stringo i denti iniziando a darglielo come si deve. -Dimmelo, quando stai per venire.- gli ringhio in un orecchio, siamo tutti e due vestiti per un funerale, una macchia bianca si vederebbe fin troppo bene. Mi ha sempre fatto impazzire che lui riuscisse a venire anche solo prendendolo in culo, anche se solo in certe posizioni, fortunatamente lui a cavalcioni sopra di me è una di queste.

-Ti piace?- gli chiedo senza fiato. Non riesco a stare zitto mentre chiavo. - Ti piace? Non importa dove ngh... vai. Hai capito? Nessuno... nessuno ti scoperà come ti scopo io.-

-Uh, no... nessuno.-

Strano. Non risponde quasi mai quando gli parlo sporco. -Avrei voluto scoparti sul cadavere di quella merda di Malammore, ngh! Dentro al... Dio! Sopra alla bara di quel bastardo di mio padre!-

-Più forte, Gennà...-

Meglio che mi concentri sul farlo venire, prima che mi esca di bocca qualcosa di davvero esagerato. Ciro sembra pensarla come me perché mi afferra il viso tra le mani e mi bacia. È strano sentire della barba che mi sfrega contro il viso e ancora più strano sono i capelli cortissimi che mi carezzano il palmo mentre gli passo una mano sulla nuca. Mi è sempre mancato non avere dei capelli da tirare quando stiamo assieme, ma conciato così sembra più vecchio di dieci anni. È difficile tenere due ritmi diversi allo stesso tempo, uno con la bocca e uno con i fianchi, mi sento rallentare per adeguarmi al movimento lento della sua lingua che si struscia contro la mia ma il tempo è poco. Mi limito a tenere le nostre bocche aperte premute l'una sull'altra e, sempre tenendomelo saldamente contro, mi piego in avanti sporgendoci tra lo spazio tra i due seggiolini davanti, quasi sdraiandolo sulla leva del freno a mano.

-Sto per...!- cerca di avvertirmi ma io sono già pronto. Mi sono messo una mano in tasca e ho tirato fuori un fazzoletto di carta, l'ho già usato ma per quello che mi serve va benissimo. Infilo la mano tra di noi e lo faccio venire lì dentro, stando attento a non sporcare nessuno dei due lo stringo e me lo rimetto in tasca. Lo butterò dopo. Forse.

-Sbrigati...- sospira, rosso in volto e con gli occhi lucidi, così lo afferro meglio facendogli passare tutte e due le braccia sotto alla schiena e inizio a spingere pensando solo al mio piacere. Devo starci mettendo troppo per i suoi gusti perché improvvisamente lui stringe i muscoli attorno al mio uccello e io vengo, ogni getto che gli schizzo dentro sottolineato da un gemito strozzato. Gli resto dentro anche quando ho finito, continuando a tenermelo sdraiato sulle gambe con le mie braccia a sorreggerlo, mentre io sono piegato sopra di lui. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, così gli accarezzo una guancia con le labbra, appena sotto all'occhio dove una mezzaluna scura lo fa sembrare stranamente pallido, e porto la mano destra in alto, verso la sua nuca sfiorando l'anella d'argento che porta all'orecchio sinistro con il pollice.

-Voglio una sigaretta...- sussurra, sempre ad occhi chiusi. Disincastrarsi non è facile, anche perché i pantaloni ce li siamo solo abbassati, io a metà coscia e lui fino alle caviglie, quindi muovere le gambe è una sfida, ma con un paio di “vaffanculo” e un rumore sospetto da un paio di cuciture riesco a chiudermi i pantaloni e uscire dal sedile posteriore, andando a sedermi dietro al volante.

Mi allungo e apro il vano portaoggetti del cruscotto, prendendo il pacchetto di sigarette mezzo pieno che ci sta dentro e porgendolo a Ciro senza voltarmi. È la sua marca preferita. Io non fumo e di certo se anche lo facessi non fumerei quelle, ma a volte, quando in macchina sono solo e ho bisogno di riflettere me ne accendo una e la lascio consumarsi tra le dita. Lui finisce di allacciarsi la cintura, prende il pacchetto e senza dire una parola esce dalla macchina.

Sospiro passandomi una mano sulla faccia mentre con la coda dell'occhio lo guardo accendersi una sigaretta e intascarsi il resto del pacchetto. La mia mano indugia per un attimo sulla cicatrice che mi solca la guancia. Giro lo specchietto retrovisore verso di me e mi sistemo i capelli per non guardare la sua figura, scura e desolata, sola contro l'orizzonte.

Vorrei raggiungerlo ma abbiamo bisogno tutti e due di un po' di tempo per calmarci, non levarmi il maglione a collo alto forse non era stata una buona idea, ragiono passandomi una mano ad asciugare il retro del collo. Controllo il cellulare, nessuna chiamata, solo un messaggio di Azzurra che scorro velocemente tenendo d'occhio a che punto della sigaretta è arrivato, sono sicuro che appena l'avrà finita se ne andrà e io non ho ancora deciso se dirgli qualcosa prima che se ne vada a fanculo da qualche parte. Sì, forse è meglio così. Nessun' addio, nessuna frase di circostanza o cazzate sentimentali, un taglio pulito e netto come un colpo di machete.

Mancano ancora un paio di tiri al filtro e io sono già sceso dalla macchina. Lo guardo portarsi la sigaretta alla bocca screpolata un'ultima volta e lasciarla cadere davanti al parapetto che lo separa da un salto nel vuoto di venti metri. Non pesta il mozzicone per spegnerlo, si limita a chinare il capo e guardarlo, venendo verso di me.

-Dove vai, adesso?-  
  
 ~~Da nessuna parte, vero?~~

-Non lo so.-

~~Io sì, con me a Roma. Possiamo prenderci mezza Italia.~~

-Anche io ho ucciso mia figlia. Per quello che ho fatto devo pagare.-

~~Non è vero, non hai fatto niente. Non è stata colpa tua. Resta e te lo dimostrerò.~~

Lui mi guarda rimanere in silenzio per uno, due, tre battiti, poi abbassa lo sguardo e superandomi va verso la porta alle mie spalle.

-Cirù!- Lo chiamo, e lui si volta a guardarmi, le mani in tasca e gli occhi infossati.

~~Non andare.~~

~~Non lasciarmi anche tu.~~

~~Tornerai?~~

~~Ci rivedremo.~~

~~Ti amo.~~

Si volta e va avanti, scomparendo nell'ombra oltre la porta, che si chiude con lo schianto come di una lastra di marmo bianco su una bara. Sopra di me un aereo passa con un sibilo assordante e io mi volto per non guardare.

~~Cosa ne sarà di me, senza te?~~

 

_. fine ._


End file.
